


Daring

by flickawhip



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalinda finds Diane alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring

Kalinda had come across Diane sat alone in the office at night. She was only slightly surprised. She had heard Diane talking to Will a lot recently, Diane seemed to think that Will would run off with Alicia and she would be alone. Coming back to the office to find Diane alone was not something Kalinda had expected, or hoped for, but she would make it work, she had always been able to make it work before with others. Of course, she hadn't expected to find herself with someone like Diane. Still, she would do the best she could to put Diane at ease. 

Diane seemed a little more lost and alone than she had expected. Kalinda had smiled and come closer to her, finding herself oddly drawn to the woman. She might have teased Diane a little lately but she would do what she could to put her at ease now. Teasing was only worth it when she knew she wasn't actually upsetting someone. Diane had looked up, unable to speak. Kalinda had smiled, knowing what Diane needed from her, what she could give her, all the same she had a feeling that she should at least see if Diane could find enough guts to ask for what she wanted. She wasn't one to push someone and so she reacted better when they told her what to do. She already knew that she would need to take the lead, she just hadn't quite expected to find Diane so shy. Still, she could, she would, help Diane feel safe and content. It was something she liked to do for other people. 

Diane had, eventually, managed to speak. Her voice was low and strangely weak. It was not her usual voice, but then nothing about Diane had been usual since Will and Alicia had picked up their relationship. Kalinda knew how that felt. She had loved Alicia once, she had walked away, letting her go. Clearly Diane was feeling something for Will and was struggling to let him go. Still, she would do what she could to put her in a better frame of mind, perhaps even distract them both from the people they had loved and were now likely to lose. 

"So... why are you here?"

Kalinda had smirked. 

"Why do you think?"

"Did I trip an alarm?"

Kalinda had laughed softly. 

"No. I just had a feeling someone... someone might be alone."

"Do you always try to find the lonely people?"

Kalinda half-shrugged. 

"When I think I can do something for them."

She had never actually openly shown people how she felt about people being alone before now. She had always been a little nervous about taking a chance on helping people, most times she had tried it it had come back to bite her in the backside. Now though she had a strange feeling that it might just work out. Now that she and Diane were alone together they had a real chance to get to know one another. Although they had known each other for a while it was not the same people who had met tonight. Diane was softer, shy and a little timid and Kalinda was gentle, soft-spoken but just as protective of ever. She had become a little more open all the same. 

"So..."

Kalinda smirked. 

"Let's see what I can do for you."

Her voice was lower than usual, a little husky and just a hint of teasing temptation had slid into her tone. She had moved closer, not letting Diane rise from the chair as she settled over her, smiling just a little at the obvious hitch in Diane's breathing.


End file.
